Heights
by sachi-sama
Summary: Because sometimes, falling isn't always such a scary thing. One-shot! Rated M for language.


_Hello, my lovelies! Your author is exhausted. I had a bad day, and I think it's only going to get worse since I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight. UGH, people. You know how it is, overly dramatic manager. And if you don't know how it is, you will someday. Anywho, I was listening to music on my phone, and was hit with inspiration! I decided, since my other stories are mostly caught up (minus Hetalia…*cough*) I'll write this little one down! A heartfelt one-shot featuring my favorite couple!_

_**Disclaimer: **__ I, Sachi, do not own DRRR! or any of the characters. I own Izaya though. That's right, he's MINE! Come get me, Japan!_

* * *

_Heights_

They were always at each other's throats, no matter what the cause of the chase was.

Shizuo always maintained it was because Izaya was an asshole, and Izaya would say bothering him was too much fun.

The raven loved to mess with him, turn his words around. The few times they had managed to get a few words into their scuffles, Izaya had always managed to make the brute wonder _why._

_ Why_ did he love to chase him?

_Why _was he so unwilling to forgive and forget?

_Why_ did he have to let his buttons be pushed?

Shizuo Heiwajima was not known for being exactly philosophical. Hell, if he had more than one thought in his head at a time, he usually got headaches. However, when it came to Izaya, to the Flea… It was always conflicting thoughts.

What-fucking-ever. He didn't want to think about it.

He had enough going on.

Shizuo sighed, flicking his cigarette butt on the cold concrete. It was winter in Ikebukuro, and the night sky was brilliantly clear. It was _damn_ cold, but the brute didn't exactly have any choice but to stand outside.

Tom Tanaka, his employer, was inside negotiating for the money he was owed. If there was a problem, Shizuo's phone was supposed to ring twice, and then hang up. If it went well, his phone was to remain silent until the dreadlocked man came back outside.

They usually worked that way, since whenever Shizuo was physically _seen_, there was generally widespread panic.

He didn't want to work that night, but he had bills to pay. He wished Vorona could've handled it, but the young blonde had another job across town, and Tom had personally asked him to accompany him.

Shizuo grunted in annoyance, looking at his phone as though he expected Tom to magically hear him, and shoot him a text letting him know he could leave or something.

It wasn't the cold that was bothering him. Hell, Shizuo's body temperature ran hot naturally. He only knew it was cold because Tom had kept saying so, and he could see his breath.

No, the blonde had his own reasons for not wanting to stay outside all night. He had somewhere else to be…

If he were a better brother…he would have told Tom he couldn't work.

But, he was Shizuo the monster. And that's all he could ever be.

Damn, he wished he could just barge in. It wouldn't exactly be a bad thing to alleviate his frustrations physically. While he hated violence, it was a great outlet. Everyone needed a release.

He flicked another cigarette butt, not knowing exactly when he had lit it. He checked his phone again.

Nothing.

As if on cue, Tom stalked out of the bar, a grim look on his face.

"You need me?" Shizuo asked casually.

"Nah. One of the guys burst into tears on me, begging for another week. I swear, Shizuo, I can handle the small fry gangster wannabes, but they at least need _class!_ I've never been groveled to before tonight," Tom hissed.

"Heh. You don't like it, huh?"

"Not one damn bit. I gave them three more days. We'll see about it then. Thanks for coming out, Shizuo. Give Kasuka my best."

"…Right."

As the dreadlocked man hailed a cab, the blonde sighed miserably again, instinctively reaching for another cigarette.

Then, he froze.

There was a smell in the air.

A foul, diseased, blood-sucking stench he knew too well.

He snapped his head up, knowing the scent was carried from above. While he wasn't necessarily a _beast_, he did have an unnaturally strong sense of smell.

And hearing.

And strength.

…Shut up.

It was coming from the roof, carried down from the wind. The blonde crumpled his fresh cancer stick, running into the spinning doors, and went to the elevator.

Of course, it was in use.

Shizuo was also not known for patience.

He went to the stairs instead, and ran up thirteen flights, showing amazingly high lung capacity for someone who smoked as much as he did.

When he arrived to the 'Danger Roof' sign, he growled.

So close.

He kicked the door open, his eyes scanning the area. The moon was incredibly close, and it looked as if he could touch it.

If he were a little more childish, he might have reached for it.

"Shizu-chan! What a marvelous surprise!" Izaya said from the far corner ledge. He had one knee swung over the edge of the building, and the other folded under himself in a very cat-like pose.

To Shizuo's surprise, he didn't seem fazed by his appearance. He merely gave him a grin, and then turned his head back to the bustling city below.

The blonde's hair stood on the back of his neck, not used to Izaya being so casual with him.

As if they were friends.

Hah.

"The fuck you doing, Flea?" he asked, stalking toward the smaller man.

"I'm doing my job. What are _you _doing?"

Weird, weird, weird.

"…"

Shizuo had made it to the ledge, and he gasped at the view. It was as if he were on top of the world.

A giant looming over the unexpected city below.

Is this how Izaya always felt?

"Isn't it beautiful?" the raven asked, not bothering to look up at the brute. "I come here for observation sometimes. Sunshine sixty has a better view, but it's the same angle. This makes the city look so much more…_alive._"

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away from Ikebukuro?"

"Since when have I _ever_ listened to you?"

The two lapsed into silence for a moment, looking into the neon lights around them. It was almost impossible to see the stars, but the moon was vivid.

Shizuo nearly jumped out of his skin when Izaya made a sudden movement. His sleeved arm reached toward the sky, and a sliver of his pale wrist became visible as he stretched.

He…was _reaching_ toward the moon.

"Are you seriously doing what I think you're doing?" he asked the raven.

"A view from this high, with my humans down below…makes me feel like a god."

"You are one warped little fucker."

"Am I? It's one way to escape, Shizu-chan. We all need that sometimes. Being somewhere like this, seeing a view like this… It can make your problems seem so insignificant, ne? Especially when it's not even life or death."

Son of a bitch.

"You already know, huh? Great. Damn Louse knows everything, and I don't know a goddamn thing about anything. You must be so pleased."

"While I do take great joy in seeing you upset, I fail to understand why you're so upset. Your brother is fine. You barely touched him. He had a few stitches, big deal. He should've known better than to step in front of an angry beast."

SNAP.

Shizuo reached for the front of Izaya's jacket, grabbing some of the tan fur and lifting the smaller man from the ledge. He pulled their foreheads together so he could stare the damn Flea down.

"You don't know as much as you think. Why would it upset me? To throw a fucking _vending machine_ at my brother? You're seriously asking me that?!"

Izaya merely looked at him, his face void of emotion.

"You weren't aiming for him. You were aiming for the man Tom told you to chase, and your brother jumped in the way."

"It was his _friend_. Kasuka's friend owed Tom money, and I didn't know… I didn't know…"

"Regardless, your brother knows you. He knew he would most likely get hurt. I heard this so called 'friend' owes a lot more to people other than you. I never would have guessed Kasuka had so many underground friends!" Izaya laughed.

"Shut your damn mouth! You don't know anything about my brother!"

Carmine eyes, illuminated by the moonlight, peered into Shizuo's.

"Are you really mad at me for knowing nothing about your brother? Or yourself?"

"Watch yourself, Flea…" Shizuo snarled.

"You never get to see him anymore since he became a star, and his little girlfriend takes his free time. You don't know who his friends are, and that's why you attacked that man. You only ever hear from him when he sends you something he _thinks_ you need, like bartender uniforms you have no use for. It sounds to me as if you can't handle the rift between you and your brother, Shizu-chan."

"Izaaaaaayayyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"You have to realize effort to mend a rift takes more than one person."

"Shut up!"

"And maybe your little Kasuka isn't who you thought he was."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Izaya tilted his head to the side, observing the blonde. He lifted his white hands to cover the tan ones closed around his jacket, and gripped them tightly.

"Are you going to throw me, Shizu-chan? Off the roof? End me completely?" he asked, his face entirely serious.

"W-Wha…"

"That's the only way to keep me out of your life, ne? End my existence, Shizu-chan. Knock the god off his pedestal, and you can take my place."

Shizuo's hands shook. How could Izaya say such a thing with no emotion on his face? He was talking about ending his life, and he didn't care?

Wordlessly, he released the Flea's jacket, and set the man back on the ground. Izaya smirked up at him.

"A true monster would have thrown me."

Shizuo looked into those twisted red eyes, lost for what to say.

"Sometimes I come here and fantasize about jumping," Izaya continued.

"Jumping? _You?_ But…you're so…"

"Confident? Yes, that's right, Shizu-chan. I am sometimes. I understand I am only human, even if you don't think I know. I realize my limitations. If I were to jump, I feel I could transcend them."

"You think suicide will make you a god?"

"No, not suicide. Life is a boundary we are all imprisoned by. Death is freedom. I don't want to die, of course. I doubt my humans could live without me. But, I do fantasize about it, because I am only human, and my mind wanders just as yours does."

"Izaya…"

"Heights are a beautiful thing, Shizu-chan. From up here, everything is so small compared to me. I can look at my problems next to everything else, and I can see they're not so important," the raven continued.

Shizuo looked at him skeptically.

"Just look, Shizu-chan," Izaya sighed, pointing to the city below. "Just look."

The blonde knew Izaya wouldn't be able to throw him, so that fear was alleviated at least. He didn't put it past the Louse to stab him in the back though. Eyeing the man carefully, he leaned his head over the ledge.

Instantly, the world seemed to spin. He could feel his heart in his throat, and he could hear his blood in his veins.

Maybe it was the few shots of Scotch he had had with Tom earlier coming back on him.

Maybe he was truly afraid Izaya would push him.

Either way, he was _scared_.

Shizuo Heiwajima, scared.

He jumped backwards, away from the ledge. He looked up to see Izaya watching him thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're entitled to have a fear, Shizu-chan. We all do."

"I… I'm up high all the time… How did I not know I was afraid of heights?"

Izaya laughed, _really _laughed, throwing his head back in glee.

"You stupid protozoan! You're not afraid of heights! You're afraid of falling."

"Falling?"

"Basiphobia, the fear of walking upright or falling. I hate to say it, but it makes you a human, Brute."

Shizuo glared at him, not missing the insults hidden in the explanation. He looked back toward the lights and knew it to be true.

Even so high, he felt fine. It was the thought of _falling_, the thought of hitting the ground below, and unknown enemy he knew he couldn't defeat.

It was fucking terrifying.

Even more terrifying, Izaya wasn't making fun of him, but watching him interestedly. He offered no twisted advice, no hidden meanings.

He merely watched.

"I feel as if you're enjoying this…" Shizuo hissed.

"I am. Very much so. You never fail to fascinate me, Shizu-chan."

Izaya walked past him, stroking his face with his cold hand as he strolled. Shizuo flinched at the touch.

"You're fucking freezing, Louse."

"Ah, yes. I have poor circulation. I can't bear to be trapped inside all night though, so I came here anyway."

"So you found me entirely by accident, huh?" Shizuo grinned. Izaya smiled back at him, and turned to leave again.

Even if it was just the Flea, he did feel better. He knew he could go visit his younger brother and try to mend the rift, and only hope Kasuka wanted to fix it too.

But first.

"Izaya!"

The raven turned to look at him.

"What…are you afraid of…?"

Izaya laughed again, closing his eyes in pure mirth.

"Monophobia, Shizu-chan."

"Mono-what now?"

"…The fear of being all alone."

With that, the Louse left the roof, leaving Shizuo alone to think again.

The blonde lit another cigarette and stared up at the abnormally large moon.

Every time he was upset about something, the damn Flea seemed to make an appearance.

Even when he pushed his buttons, made his life a living hell, he always seemed to know just what to say.

Each time…they fought…it was because Izaya instigated it.

Izaya, Izaya, Izaya who knew everything about everybody, now knew his biggest fear.

And shared his own.

Shizuo froze.

Instigating a chase, trying to make him feel better all the time…

What if it wasn't just him who was confused? What if Izaya truly cared enough to look into his life, but was too damn stubborn to say so?

What if…Izaya only provoked him into a chase so he wouldn't be all alone?

Son of a-!

With no time to think of what he was doing, Shizuo broke into a dead run for the stairs.

He knew Izaya would take the elevator, even if he had to wait. He knew Izaya would go out the large doors, and head back to Shinjuku like always. He knew Izaya probably wouldn't expect him to chase him now, but would welcome it regardless.

Because he always welcomed it.

He knew almost as much about Izaya as the Flea knew of him, and he was just starting to piece it together.

He jumped down the stairs four at a time, trying to catch the man before he got to the bottom floor. He ran faster, faster, faster, his mind void of everything except the _chase!_

Arriving at the bottom floor, he waited in front of the elevator.

The light was on the second floor, and was making its way down to the first.

Ahhh, he had made it.

When the door dinged, Izaya stood inside and actually showed surprise on his face for just a moment. It was quickly replaced with a look of arrogance.

"If you want a chase, let me at least get out of the elevator," he smirked.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, shoving the man back inside, pinning his hands above his head. With his free hand, he pushed the top floor button so he would have time.

"What the hell?! Shizu-chan! What are you-"

"Why did you really come here tonight? You knew Tom had business here, right? You knew I would be here, and you knew I would find you."

Izaya's face remained passive.

"Why, Louse? Why do you…go so far…?"

"Shut up, Shizu-chan. I'm not entitled to answer a beast."

Growling in frustration, Shizuo cupped his face, admiring the faint pink that graced his skin.

"You're still…so cold…"

"Shizu…"

Acting purely on impulse, the blonde brushed their lips together. Izaya's were soft against his own chapped ones, and he couldn't help but…

Move his mouth…

Izaya gasped, inhaling at the sudden contact. His eyes fluttered shut as his mouth formed to Shizuo's. The two kept their rhythm, neither trying to deepen it.

It was just the contact that was needed.

Shizuo pulled away first so he could see Izaya's expression.

The raven's eyes were bright, and his cheeks were flushed a brilliant red. He looked confused as hell, but open to the possibilities.

Shizuo groaned at the picture, capturing the man's mouth again, just for a moment.

"Stupid Flea… You're not alone…"

"Shizu-chan…"

"Since that first goddamn day where you pushed my buttons, you made sure I would never leave you alone."

Izaya chuckled lowly, the vibration sending shivers into Shizuo, who had just kissed the pale neck.

"I suppose I did," the raven replied.

Shizuo held him closer, letting his own body temperature warm Izaya's, who was still freezing and shaking from the cold.

The doors dinged again, and this time, Izaya reached over to hit the first floor button so they would have a few more moments of privacy.

"You know, this elevator could fall, and we would be hopelessly dead. Does that scare you?" he asked.

"Why would it?" Shizuo inquired vaguely.

"You have a fear of falling, Shizu-chan."

The blonde caressed his face, leaning in once more to kiss him slowly, this time, asking for access.

"Damn Louse… I already fell…" he mumbled almost unintelligibly as their mouths moved together and their hands roamed all over.

Because it was true, he had fallen.

And hard.

_**The End~**_

* * *

_Sachi: *shoots firework* Whooo! I did it!_

_ Izaya: Oooh, you're writing me so much more, Sachi-chaaaaaaan!_

_ Shizuo: This was sickeningly sappy._

_ Sachi: Hey! It was romantic! Sappy is another word entirely! Review for love, my dears! They make me quite happy, and give me reason to write more!_

_ Izaya: And I need reviews because I'm important._

_ Shizuo: As important as a stick on fire…_

_ Sachi: *sighs* Until next time! :D_


End file.
